


Potentials, Possibilities, and Other Romantic Notions

by garbagesinboy



Series: Snapshots of a Soft Love- Starker Fluff Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagesinboy/pseuds/garbagesinboy
Summary: Peter graduates, and Tony's future is looking brighter these days.---another starker fluff drabble, im a Soft Gay yall. i love Soft Gay Shit. this was another prompt fill from tumblr!





	Potentials, Possibilities, and Other Romantic Notions

**Author's Note:**

> another prompt fill from tumblr, this one got a bit longer than intended but i just loved it soooo much. the request was submitted by [thestigswriterscousin](https://thestigswritercousin.tumblr.com/):
> 
> " _Hey! I just created a moodboard that I'd love to see written out. It's about Tony showing up to Peter's graduation and generally just being so proud of him :)_ "
> 
> ((said moodboard can be found [here](https://thestigswritercousin.tumblr.com/post/174107510041/theres-no-way-tony-would-miss-peters-graduation)))

Tony Stark is currently  _waiting_. If you are someone who knows anything at all about Tony, then you should know that he hates waiting, almost as much as he hates being handed things, with such a burning passion. But on a rare occasion, Tony can be convinced to wait for something that’s truly worth it.

He’s sitting in the most discreet car he owns, a plain silver Audi, which is still miles nicer than most of the other cars parked here in the packed lot of Midtown Tech. Tony is leaned back in his seat, leg bouncing anxiously, as he watches family after family pass by and head toward the bleachers on the field where today’s graduation ceremony will be held. All the parents and siblings and aunts and uncles make there way to the seats, but Tony is still waiting.

‘ _Not Yet_ ’ He chides his own impatient mind. He’s waiting because this day is for Peter, and that’s important.

If Tony Stark, Billionaire-Genius-Ironman, were to simply waltz into some average high school graduation, it would draw eyes, and attention, away from the kids they’re all supposed to be celebrating. So unfortunately, Tony’s own fame has cursed him to sit in the car and fidget until the last of the families has made it to the stands and the ceremony finally begins. He fucking hates waiting.

It feels like it takes ages, years, but finally finally May texts him.

_‘They’re getting started, care to join us?’_

Tony doesn’t even bother texting back, practically bouncing out of the car in his own excitement. He makes for the stands quickly, but doing his best to not draw any attention to himself. After a brief search, he manages to spot May, who blessedly saved him a seat next to her towards the top of the bleachers.

He finds his way over and greets her with a polite nod and friendly smile. May is having none of that, and does in fact pull him in for a hug at her side as soon as he’s sat down. Tony has found over the past year or so that both of the Parkers are what one could refer to as ‘ _huggers_ ’, but he’s feeling fantastically excited today and doesn’t mind in the slightest. They settle back on the uncomfortable plastic bench and in hushed whispers try to point out Peter and his friends in the sea of identical blue caps. It’s actually Tony who manages to spot him, when he turns his head for just a second to speak to someone sitting behind him, but it was definitely Peter he saw there in the crowd. Probably.

The ceremony starts, and they all have to stand for the pledge of allegiance, which Tony as always found to be nonsense. Following that, the Principal is the first speaker. A hush falls over the crowd as his speech begins.

The Principal talks, and quite a lot of it is boring for Tony, who is quickly becoming glad that he’d skipped his own graduation all those years ago when he was just a wee 14 year old. But then the man on stage says something that truly resonates with Tony in the moment, something about the beauty of potential, and bright futures and possibilities.

Tony hasn’t thought of what the future would be like for him in a long, long time. At least, not without inducing massive amounts of anxiety. But every moment he’s spent with Peter over the past year or so, every little stride or accomplishment the kid had achieved, that left him so unfathomably sure that whatever his future held, he wanted Peter to be a part of it.

After the Principal is done, other speakers take the stage and give their commencement speeches, advice for the future, school anecdotes, etcetera. Tony isn’t listen to any of them really, his mind wandering to Peter, and the kid’s college plans, and how he was going to have to have all his stuff moved into the dorms at NYU. Tony was still a bit sour that Peter hadn’t chosen MIT and followed in his footsteps, but he supposes that he can’t complain about being able to keep the kid close while he’s in school. It wouldn’t do to have his favorite intern/assistant/fellow superhero relocated all the way to Boston for the next four years. Plus, there was the impressive fact that Peter had gotten into NYU all on his own, without the help of Tony’s recommendation or any kind of massive donation. Tony’d be lying if he said he wasn’t completely thrilled about Peter finally getting some recognition for his own brilliant mind, the kid had certainly earned it. And if Tony had paid for what the scholarships didn’t cover, well, that was his business.

It takes a while, but they make it through speeches, all of them. God, it’s just been an awful lot of waiting for Tony today, hasn’t it? But finally the names are to be called, and students start making their way to the stage. They start with the top of class kids, valedictorian and all that, and then move on through the alphabet. Letter by letter they progress, and Tony officially hates that Peter’s last name starts with ‘P’, but also supposes that ‘S’ definitely wouldn’t have been any better. But eventually their boy makes it up to the line to get on stage, and May takes Tony’s hand in hers and squeezes like her life depends on this. When he turns to glance at her, he sees the impossibly thrilled smile on her face and the gentle tears rolling down her cheeks, all of the proud parent he’s come to know her as. He whips out the pocket-square handkerchief from his vest and hands it to her without a word, and she mouths a silent ‘thank you’ his way as she goes to dab daintily at her eyes.

When Tony looks up, Peter is on stage now, and his heart is beating hard enough to fly out of his chest. He’s up next, but his eyes are searching the crowd, scanning the sea of faces. Tony raises a hand slightly and Peter’s gaze shoots over to them instantly and he smiles, smiles so so wide and he’s… _radiant_. The way that pure joy stretches across his features, the way his eyes light up. Tony looks at Peter and feels as if he’s staring directly into the sun. It’s in that moment that Tony comes to understand just how bright that boy’s future is, how bright their future truly is. His heart skips a beat, and he can’t do a thing to stop the proud tears falling down his cheeks.

They call Peter’s name, May is somehow managing to snap pictures even through her tears and her joy, and Tony can only sit and marvel at how amazing Peter is, has always been, and how phenomenal he is going to be. His chest feels tight, but in the best, most affectionate, loving way.

The rest of the event passes in a blur, the kids toss their caps, everyone is cheering, and then Tony’s body is moving completely of its own accord to part the crowd and find Peter. May is trailing close behind after him, letting Tony guide them toward where he’d spotted the kid last, and somehow the three manage to find each other in the jubilation of it all. Peter doesn’t even get to say hello before May’s arms are wrapped tight around him in a hug that would probably kill lesser men.

“You did it, Peter, sweetie, I’m so proud of you!!!!!” She says, before pressing a dozen loving kisses to each of his cheeks.

“Aw, May, come on, not in front of Mr. Stark!!!” Peter protests, but its jovial and light and he doesn’t make any attempts to get her off of him. He does in fact wrap his arms around her in turn, and squeezes tight for just a few moments. Tony wonders for a second if he should give them their space, before they both shift and turn and drag Tony into the embrace as well. He feels like he should put up a fight against this on principle but well, it’s kind of nice actually.

“I’m so happy you came!!! Thank you!!!!” Peter says, muffled and excited and pressed into Tony’s collarbone. His joyous exclamation tickles Tony’s neck a bit, and he finds he doesn’t mind that either.

“Well why wouldn’t I? Didn’t I ever tell you, I hate to miss out on long, drawn out ceremonies.” He jokes, and Peter chuckles into his neck and Tony is thrilled for this. They all part eventually, but Peter keeps one arm wrapped around Tony as May extricates herself from the hug.

“Okay, okay, pictures boys!!!” She shouts enthusiastically, holding up her phone. She takes photos of them, and Tony takes pictures of her and Peter. And they hunt down all of Peter’s friends and favorite teachers for photos with them as well. Peter’s good buddy Ned is still completely star-struck every time he meets Tony, even though they’ve run into each other more than a few times over the course of the last year. Tony still finds that utterly hilarious, and moves to have their photo taken together without being asked, and Peter gives him a small thankful smile for that.

It’s around then that sadly, people begin to recognize the celebrity in their midst. Tony decides it’d probably be best for everyone if he made himself scarce, much to Peter’s disappointment though. He gives Peter one last chaste hug and a small apologetic smile, and promises to meet them at the restaurant before beating a quick escape.

He’d told Peter to choose any restaurant in the city, the coolest fanciest place he could think of that he would love to eat at. The kid had ended up choosing a small but classy little place up in Greenwich Village, tucked in a corner and out of the way. Tony’s never been himself, but he’s heard a few good things about the place.

He arrives first, and gets them a table. The restaurant is on the second floor of its building, so it’s got a nice little view of the street in the afternoon light; Tony requests a table by the large windows, and waits for Peter and May to arrive. It’s only about another ten or fifteen minutes before they arrive after him, but in that short time Tony has managed to fold his linen napkin into a neat little paper crane. Ah, waiting. He hands it off to Peter as the kid takes the seat right next to him, across from May. Peter chuckles, turning the bird over in his hands.

“You know origami?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow in Tony’s direction. Tony shrugs.

“Not really, I just kind of guessed till I got it right,” He answers honestly, and maybe he’s a little warmed by the impressed grin he gets from the kid.

Dinner goes beautifully, they talk a lot about Peter’s plans for the future, about the more active role he gets to play now in his internship. An actual internship now, with Peter learning and working in the lab right there at Tony’s side at least 3 days a week. It’s all very exciting, very promising, and everything that Tony could hope for Peter. A bright future, bursting with potential and possibilities. And just… being there to witness it, to guide Peter through it.

“Ben would… Ben would be so proud of you, honey. He’d be so so proud. So would Rick and Mary. Your parents and your uncle always wanted the best for you, Peter.” May says eventually, tearing up again. Peter gently takes her hand in his across the table, and Tony can see the wet of his eyes that says he might cry too. He slides his own hand into Peter’s free one without saying a word, but the slight squeeze the kid gives it tells Tony that it’s welcomed and appreciated.

Tony doesn’t know anything about Peter’s uncle, or his parents for that matter, but he’s sure that May is right. Who wouldn’t be proud of the boy, no, young man sitting here before him. A kid who’d largely shaped himself through his own wits and stubborn strength of will, who’d gotten where he is today mostly through his own achievements. Tony knows that as someone who isn’t family, who wasn’t there at all during Peter’s formative years, that it’s a little weird for him to say he’s proud, but here he is. He’s so so unfathomably proud of the person that Peter Parker is growing up to be.

The night continues and it’s lovely, wonderful and warm and everything the kid deserves. They’re standing outside the restaurant afterwards, saying their goodnights and goodbyes, when Peter asks May for a moment alone with his mentor. She doesn’t seem to think anything of that, just nods gently, and gives Tony one more firm hug before making her way to her own vehicle. She jokingly calls over her shoulder for Peter not to take up too much of Mr. Stark’s time, and disappears into the drivers side of her little honda. Tony turns his focus back to Peter, who looks like he has something important he wants to say. He’s staring down at his shoes and fidgeting with his own sleeve in that nervous way he usually does.

“Hey, what’s up kid, you know I don’t bite,” Tony says gentle, teasing him a bit. He gives Peter’s cheek a light playful poke, and the kid finally looks up to meet Tony’s eyes with such an honest, loving gaze that Tony sucks in a sharp little breath reflexively. Peter smiles up at him, Tony can feel his heart melting and can’t help but smile back.

“I… I want to thank you. For everything-” Peter starts, but Tony cuts him off with a gentle raised hand.

“Come on, Pete. There’s nothing to thank me for, you accomplished all this on your own.” Tony says, because it’s the truth. Peter made himself who he is, Tony was just there to lend a hand or a million dollar super suit every now and then. But Peter shakes his head gently, and takes one of Tony’s hands in both of his.

“No, no. You don’t get it. Mr. Stark, I have to thank you, because I wouldn’t be who I am without you,” Peter says, and it’s with such and earnestness that Tony isn’t sure how to respond at all. The kid continues, holding his gaze more steady and  more sure of himself now.

“I… You’re my hero, Tony. You’ve always been my hero, even when I was a kid and you were just Ironman to me, you saved me once you know, _literally saved my life_ from a killer robot when I was a kid.” He says, and Tony is surprised by that, definitely, but doesn’t interrupt again. “And even after that. I looked up to you, I wanted to be like you, when I got my powers I knew I had to be a hero because I wanted to save people like you did. And you didn’t just let me ‘be like you’, you’ve pushed me, everyday to be a better person. To be braver and smarter and stronger. You made me earn it, and that’s why I am where I am now. You’re my mentor and my friend now, Tony, but you’ll always be my hero.”

Peter keeps his eyes locked on Tony’s, and the older man can feel the shift between them right in his gut. The way Peter’s eyes meet his, it says something meaningful. About the future, and possibilities. And about love. Tony’s heart threatens to burst for the way it’s racing. Peter’s still got his hand in his, and they’re standing so close now, and Tony isn’t sure if he should move and break the moment or stand here until he implodes.

But Peter moves first, so gently he leans up and presses the lightest chaste kiss to Tony’s cheek. He pulls away, and flashes Tony a smile full of hope and promises and potential. A smile that’s just for him. Tony can’t help but return it.

Peter steps away, gives a shy ‘ _goodnight_ ’ and a small wave and rushes off to his aunt’s car. In two weeks, Tony will be seeing him again for the start of the kid’s formal internship, and perhaps for the start of something new between them. Things will undoubtedly be difficult, for a variety of reasons mostly centering on how young Peter is, but they can figure things out when they get there. Much like with waiting, Tony always feels like Peter is worth it.

But that’s tomorrow’s potential problem. For now, Tony makes his way back to his own car, and heads home to the Tower. He feels light.

Tony doesn’t think of the future usually, but lately his is looking a lot brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> thats all, folks! i really loved this prompt, i love proud sentimental tony and i love how bright and young peter is and alksjfdla my gay emotions. im so gay.
> 
> I am always open to more requests over on my blog, so if you have an idea for a short prompt feel free to drop me an ask!!! I politely ask that you [check here](https://garbagesinboy.tumblr.com/post/174130959355/starker-drabble-requests) before submitting a request, thanks <3\. i would love to have more prompts to work with, so dont be shy lmao
> 
> thank you for reading, if you liked it, feel free to let me know in the comments, im always so happy to hear from you guys.


End file.
